Une Tu Labio A Mio
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: For compassion, put your lip against mine and hold me in your arms and count the beats of our heart. Sweden x femFinland, DenSu


**Une Tu Labio A Mio [Put Your Lip At Mine]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Sweden x femFinland, slight DenSu

AU, genderbending, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Beary, kita harus bicara empat mata," kata Mathias dengan wajah serius. Berwald menatap mata kekasihnya dengan tatapan serius. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan sekarang juga, pikir Berwald.

"Ada apa?"

Mathias tampak gelisah, tetapi pada akhirnya Mathias memberanikan diri untuk bicara,"Aku minta maaf padamu untuk semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Berwald bertanya dengan cemas.

"Yah, kurasa kau akan tahu maksudku, bahwa hubungan kita tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," gumam Mathias hati-hati.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Berwald datar tetapi ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinya.

"Hubungan kita ini sama sekali tidak bisa diteruskan," jawab Mathias tanpa menatap Berwald.

"Mengapa?"

"Kau tahu bahwa hubungan sesama jenis ini sangat dilarang," jawab Mathias dengan wajah penuh kegelisahan, berusaha agar tidak membuat Berwald curiga akan kebohongannya.

Tetapi sayangnya, Berwald tidak mudah dibohongi. Berwald menatap Mathias dengan tatapan tajam,"Bohong, apa ada wanita lain?"

Mathias tampaknya tidak tega berbohong kepada Berwald sehingga tanpa sadar Mathias berkata,"Ya, aku sudah memiliki wanita lain yang kucintai."

Pandangan Berwald menjadi kosong, sama sekali tidak bisa bicara sepatah katapun. Rasanya tidak mungkin bila Mathias mengkhianatinya seperti ini. Kemanakah Mathias yang biasanya selalu ceria bila menghadapinya sehingga membuat Berwald kesal tetapi Berwald menikmatinya.

"Beary, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Aku hanya-"

"Tak usah berkata apapun lagi, kumohon," Berwald berujar. "Siapa wanita pilihanmu?"

"Halldora."

"Apakah kamu mencintainya?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada lirih sambil menatap mata biru Mathias. Mathias membalas tatapan Berwald dengan tatapan lemah.

" Ya, amat sangat," jawab Mathias penuh cinta, nada yang tidak pernah digunakannya ketika bersama Berwald.

Berwald tidak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa lagi dan meninggalkan rumah Mathias. Mengabaikan Mathias yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

_Segalanya sudah berakhir. _

.

.

.

**Heartbreaker**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya _

_Sweden x femFinland (slight DenSu). Fic ini dari akun lama saya dan saya bermaksud untuk memindahkannya XD_

_Don't like don't read.  
_

.

.

.

Berwald Oxenstierna merenung di kamar tidurnya yang luas. Hidupnya resmi hancur saat ini setelah Mathias memutuskan hubungan asmara kepadanya hanya karena Mathias sudah mendapatkan wanita pilihannya yaitu Halldora.

Bila tidak ada Mathias, maka hari-hari Berwald akan terasa sepi karena bagi Berwald, Mathias adalah sosok yang dibenci sekaligus dirindukannya. Walaupun terkadang sering berselisih paham, Mathias tetaplah di hati Berwald. Apalagi hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung setelah sekian lama.

Ya, memang Berwald tidak bisa menyalahkan Mathias bila pada akhirnya Mathias memilih seorang wanita untuk dijadikan kekasihnya. Seharusnya Berwald tahu bahwa Mathias bukan seorang homoseksual seperti dirinya. Walaupun Berwald harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita dan selalu menghindari wanita manapun.

_Mungkin saatnya aku mencoba mencari pengganti Mathias agar aku tidak merasa sedih._

.

.

.

Berwald tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mencari pengganti Mathias. Dengan cepat Berwald menemukan pengganti Mathias, seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dengan warna mata biru yaitu Tiina Vainamoinen, anak dari almarhum mitra kerjanya di Perhubungan Internasional yang dititipkan kepadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Berwald langsung mengajak Tiina tinggal bersamanya.

"Tiina, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Berwald dengan nada datar.

Tiina hanya tersenyum lembut, "Ya,aku mau."

Berwald memang menjadikan Tiina sebagai kekasihnya tetapi tanpa di dasari rasa cinta. Kebetulan Berwald tahu bila Tiina mencintainya sejak Berwald belum mengenal Tiina dari Gilbert.

"Ah, terima kasih, Berwald. Kamu telah mengijinkan aku tinggal di sini dan menjadikanku kekasihmu. Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sejak lama," ujar Tiina dengan wajah malu-malu.

Berwald hanya menggeram, "Jangan menyalahgunakan statusmu hanya untuk merayuku.

Tiina hanya menatap Berwald dengan tatapan sedih dan sedikit takut. Sebenarnya Tiina cukup cantik tetapi Berwald hanya menganggap Tiina pengganti Mathias semata. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dan lagipula, Berwald belum benar-benar bisa melupakan Mathias sedikitpun.

"Kau sedang berpikir apa, pergi sana! Aku sedang sibuk, tidak mau diganggu sedikitpun!" bentak Berwald gusar.

Tiina langsung kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah sedih sementara itu Berwald menatap kepergian Tiina dengan penuh arti. Dan setelah Tiina tidak ada di tempat, raut wajah Berwald yang tadinya kesal berubah menjadi sedih dan merasa bersalah.

_Maafkan aku, aku selalu bersikap kasar padamu. Aku memanfaatkanmu demi kepuasanku saatnya tiba aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. _

.

.

.

Tiina merenung di kamarnya dengan wajah sedih. Baru setengah tahun Berwald dan Tiina resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih tetapi Berwald sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih. Malah cenderung bersikap kasar padanya.

Bukankah Berwald yang pertama kali memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan tentu saja Tiina menerima cintanya karena Tiina sangat mencintai Berwald. Dan pada awalnya Tiina memang mengira kalau Berwald mencintainya tetapi dugaannya salah.

Berwald sama sekali tidak mencintainya sedikitpun dan hanya mengganggap Tiina sebagai gadis ingusan yang dengan mudah percaya apa kata orang.

_Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar Berwald mencintaiku. Karena aku merasa bahwa Berwald menjadikanku seorang kekasih dan menyuruhku tinggal di sini hanya karena kasihan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami apa maunya. _

.

.

.

"Ah, Berwald. Selamat pagi," ujar Tiina dengan ceria sambil membawa satu mangkuk besar sup jagung dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Berwald menatap sup jagung tersebut dengan seksama dengan tatapan menghina. Buru-buru Tiina berkata sesuatu agar Berwald tidak marah lagi kepadanya,"Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta. Mungkin rasanya tidak enak tapi aku ingin kamu memakannya."

"Aku tidak mau makan ini," jawab Berwald sinis.

Tiina sudah dapat menduganya, pasti sebentar lagi kemarahan Berwald akan memuncak lagi. Entah mengapa, apapun yang diperbuat Tiina selalu ditanggapi sinis oleh Berwald.

Ya, seharusnya memang Tiina sadar Berwald memang seperti itu. Sebagai kekasihnya, Tiina sangat bersabar menghadapi Berwald yang tak henti-hentinya melontarkan sinisme terhadapnya.

Tapi kali ini, Tiina merasa kesal dan tanpa sadar membentaknya. "Kalau tidak mau ya, tidak usah dimakan!"

Berwald terkejut melihat Tiina yang membentaknya dan tidak menyangka bahwa Berwald akan dibentak oleh Tiina.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" Berwald balik bertanya, tetapi masih sedikit terkejut oleh Tiina. Tiina berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah di depan Berwald. Lalu berbalik badan secara perlahan-lahan.

Tetapi perlahan-lahan, air mata itu tumpah dengan sendirinya. Tak tertahankan.

"Tiina," kata Berwald cemas sambil menepuk bahu Finland dengan lembut. "Aku tak –."

Omongan Berwald terputus dan Tiina menepis tangannya dengan kasar, lalu membuang mukanya. "Maaf, aku mau kembali ke kamar saja. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Tanpa sadar Berwald memeluk Tiina dari belakang dengan erat. Seakan-akan Berwald takut kehilangan Tiina. Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan mendadak tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Tiina tanpa berani menatap Berwald.

Berwald tahu bahwa gadis itu ketakutan dan seharusnya Berwald menghindar. Tetapi yang dilakukan Berwald adalah mencium bibir Tiina secara perlahan-lahan dan lama-kelamaan sedikit kasar dan memaksa sehingga membuat Tiina sedikit ketakutan.

"Berwald, kau mau apa?" Tiina mendorong Berwald sambil bertanya dengan wajah memerah. Dan Tiina sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan diserang seperti ini pada pagi hari. Belum pernah Berwald melakukan hal ini terhadapnya selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Tetatpi bukan jawaban yang di dapat, Berwald mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Kali ini, tidak hanya mencium seperti biasa. Memaksa Tiina untuk membuka bibirnya yang kecil dan memasukan lidah Berwald di dalam mulut Tiina. Tiina menahan rasa sakit di mulutnya tetapi tetap menurut pada Berwald.

_Seharusnya aku segera kabur dari sini, tapi apa yang kulakukan. Aku malah diam saja, bukannya marah sedikitpun. Bukankah itu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Tapi mengapa sekarang ketika ini terjadi aku sama sekali tidak siap. _

"Sakitkah, Tiina?" tanya Berwald setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada Tiina. Tiina tampak pasrah tetapi ada sedikit tatapan penuh damba pada Berwald.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Tiina sambil menahan sakit di bagian lidahnya.

"Kau terlihat kesakitan," ujar Berwald.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang tidak," bantah Tiina tegas.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak... Oh akhirnya aku mengerti," Tiina berkata dengan nada kesal. "Kau ingin mengujiku kan sehingga kamu menciumku seperti tadi. Padahal aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Ucapan Tiina tadi membuat emosi Berwald memuncak, "Kau sama sekali berbeda dengan Mathias. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menolak bila aku menciumnya seperti itu. Kau seperti tidak berpengalaman saja-"

Berwald buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu melihat ekpresi Tiina yang menyiratkan keterkejutan yang mendalam. Tiina terkejut dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di dalam kehidupan Berwald selain dirinya.

"Siapa itu Mathias, Berwald. Siapa dia?" tanya Tiina mendesak Berwald. Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tiina. _Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya. _

"Ah dia itu bukan siapa-siapa, bukan urusanmu," Berwald berkata pada akhirnya.

Tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak mau menyerah. "Aku kekasihmu dan aku berhak tahu siapa Mathias. Apa maksudmu dengan 'Dia sama sekali tidak menolak bila aku menciumnya seperti itu'. Apa kamu diam-diam berselingkuh di belakangku?"

"Tiina, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," jawab Berwald gugup.

Tiina sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban Berwald, lalu menampar Berwald dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangisannya pecah lagi.

"Kau menjijikan. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Selama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau selalu kasar padaku. Apa yang kamu mau dariku sebenarnya?" tanya Tiina sambil menangis.

Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan ini karena cepat atau lambat Tiina akan menanyakan hal ini. Tiina tidak tahu bahwa setiap Berwald bersikap kasar kepadanya, bukan hanya Tiina yang terluka tetapi Berwald juga ikut terluka. Ya, biasanya Berwald tidak merasa seperti ini terhadap wanita yang lainnya. Tetapi dengan Tiina, rasa sakit selalu ada setelah Berwald bersikap kasar dengan Tiina.

Tiina menatap Berwald kesal, lalu meninggalkan Berwald yang berada di dekat meja makan. Tak berapa lama, Berwald melihat Tiina membawa koper dan beberapa kantong plastik.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Berwald sambil mencengkram tangan Tiina. Tiina berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik menatap Berwald.

"Mau pergi dimana aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu!" bentak Tiina ketus. "Maaf aku harus permisi!"

Berwald tidak mampu mencegah kepergian Tiina. Baru sejam lalu, Tiina menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh damba dan harus Berwald akui, Berwald sangat menikmatinya walau Berwald tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Tiina.

.

.

.

Sejak Tiina meninggalkan rumah, Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi-pagi buta, terkadang Berwald juga sering mabuk-mabukan bersama Ivan,Francis dan Gilbert. Ketika Tiina masih ada, Berwald sama sekali tidak seperti ini dan Tiina sama sekali belum kembali ke rumah hingga sekarang ini. Perbuatannya selama ini memang sudah keterlaluan. Mulai dari meminta Tiina menjadi kekasihnya hanya untuk menjadikannya pengganti Mathias, bersikap sinis terhadapnya dan memanfaatkan cintanya hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Berwald memang masih sering memikirkan Mathias, cinta lamanya. Tetapi belakangan ini, Tiina selalu muncul di kepalanya. Bukan sekali dua kali saja, tetapi berkali-kali, setiap saat, dimanapun. Terkadang Tiina juga masuk ke dalam mimpi Berwald dan berharap ketika terbangun ada Tiina di samping tempat tidurnya. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

_Sialan, kenapa aku mesti memikirkan gadis itu lagi sih. _

Yang tidak Berwald sadari selama ini, perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta dalam diri Berwald untuk Tiina. Menggeser kedudukan Mathias yang selama bertahun-tahun bersemayam di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Berwald! Berwald!"

Berwaldn membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Sepertinya dia memang mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah ruang tamu. Ya, seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan Berwald.

"Tiina," panggil Berwald lirih dengan tatapan mata kosong dan segera berlari ke ruang tamu. Tetapi betapa kecewanya Berwald ketika mendapati bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, yang dilihatnya hanyalah ruang tamu yang sunyi dan berantakan akibat kepergian Tiina karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Dengan wajah kesal Berwald menenggak minuman beralkoholnya sekali lagi. Ketika Mathias memutuskan Berwald, Berwald sama sekali tidak seperti ini dan cenderung berpikir untuk mencari pengganti Mathias.

Tetapi dengan Tiina, sangat berbeda. Kesabaran Tiina menghadapi sinisme Berwald yang tiada henti membuat perlahan-lahan Berwald luluh karenanya, lebih dari yang bisa disadarinya. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa tidak apa-apa menjadikan Tiina sebagai kekasihnya dan lebih tepatnya sebagai pelarian. Selama ini juga, Berwald tidak pernah memperlakukan Tiina selayaknya seorang kekasih. Barulah ketika Tiina memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah untuk selamanya akibat tanpa sadar menyebut nama Tiina, hati Berwald yang biasanya dingin terhadap wanita manapun akhirnya melemah. Dan hampir setiap hari juga, Berwald selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah dan luka baru yang sangat dalam, jauh dari yang pernah bisa dibayangkannya.

Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan begini jadinya, batin Berwald. Aku benar-benar merindukannya teramat dalam, hingga terasa sakit seperti ini. Aku merindukan keramahan dan kesabarannya.

Terdengar suara bel pintu, Berwald dengan wajah lemah membuka pintu. Setiap kali mendengar bel pintu, Berwald selalu berharap yang datang adalah Tiina.

Tapi kali ini yang datang bukanlah Tiina, melainkan Mathias yang datang.

"Kau," ujar Berwald lirih. "Mengapa kau ke sini?"

Mathias sama sekali tidak menjawab satu patah kata pun dan langsung masuk ke ruang tamu. Mathias melihat ada banyak botol minuman beralkohol serta barang-barang berserakan. Mathias terkejut dengan keadaan Berwald yang seperti tidak terurus.

Tetapi akhirnya Mathias memberanikan untuk bertanya. "Berwald, apa yang terjadi?"

Berwald tidak mau berbicara apapun. _Seharusnya aku senang bahwa dia menjengukku, tetapi entah mengapa Tiina selalu muncul di kepalaku . Aku memang benar-benar mencintai Tiina sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya, bukan sebagai pelarian semata. _

"Berwald, apakah ini karena perbuatanku?" tanya Mathias hati-hati dengan nada bersalah.

"Nej, bukan salahmu," Berwald menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Tetapi karena apa?" Mathias mendesaknya. "Aku rela kembali bersamamu lagi asal kamu tidak bersedih dan mengacaukan hidupmu seperti ini."

Berwald dengan tegas berkata,"Maaf, aku sudah memiliki orang lain. Aku tidak bisa."

Mathias hanya tersenyum,"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Gilbert bahwa kamu menjadikan Tiina sebagai pengganti diriku. Tetapi aku tidak mengira bila kamu akan seperti ini karenanya."

Perlahan-lahan Berwald tersenyum,"Ya, memang. Aku tidak akan pernah mengira bila aku benar-benar jatuh hati kepadanya."

"Jadi, kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku?" tanya Mathias sambil bercanda. Berwald hanya mengelus-elus kepala Mathias dengan pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman semata saja. Karena berkatmu lah aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu," jawab Berwald tegar.

Mau tak mau, Mathias hanya bisa bernafas lega karena sekarang Berwald mampu mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. "Aku yakin dia seseorang yang lebih baik darimu karena dia telah membuatmu frustasi hingga seperti ini, Berwald."

"Ya, benar,"Berwald mengakui.

"Suatu saat kau harus perkenalkan Tiina padaku. Jika dia sudah kembali nanti," kata Mathias sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan pamit untuk segera pulang. "Dan satu lagi, aku turut berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Berwald."

"Ja," jawab Berwald pelan, tidak yakin apakah Tiina mau kembali padanya setelah kejadian waktu itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Mathias dan meninggalkan Berwald yang terdiam di dekat pintu. Mathias melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria dari kejauhan, seolah-olah memberi semangat pada Berwald agar Berwald tidak bersedih.

Berwald kembali ke kamarnya untuk berbaring sambil merenung. Lalu teringat akan perkataan Tiina dulu mengenai dirinya, ketika mereka masih belum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Kalau kamu bersikap sinis dan dingin seperti itu nanti tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Atau bisa juga, seseorang yang sudah menjadi kekasihmu itu akan meninggalkanmu karena tidak tahan denganmu. _

Dulu Berwald memang menanggapi perkataan Tiina tersebut dengan ketus tetapi sekarang Berwald menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu sekarang telah menancap ke dalam hatinya, karena kenyataannya Tiina meninggalkannya._ Barangkali dia memang tidak tahan dengan sikapku yang seperti ini dan ini hukuman yang harus kutanggung akibat memanfaatkan cinta seorang gadis polos sepertinya. _

Berwald tertidur lagi untuk beberapa jam, sampai akhirnya di dalam mimpinya Tiina muncul lagi.

"Berwald," panggil Tiina lembut.

Berwald terbangun lagi dengan wajah terkejut dan langsung merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya. Tidak mungkin, ini hanya mimpi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Jadi percuma saja aku pulang lagi ya," ujar Tiina dengan nada sedih.

Berwald terkejut dan segera terbangun. Tiina berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kau ke sini?" tanya Berwald pelan, berusaha berhati-hati agar tidak berkata sinisme lagi terhadap Tiina.

Tiina dengan tenang menjawab,"Perlukah aku memberitahumu. Bukankah kau tidak peduli padaku?"

Berwald menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukannya. "Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi. Tetaplah di sini, bersamaku," bisiknya di telinga Tiina dengan pelan.

Tiina berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak gugup tetapi Berwald tahu bahwa Tiina juga merindukannya sama seperti Berwald sendiri yang merindukan Tiina teramat sangat. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Tiina memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. "Ah, aku sudah membereskan ruang tamu yang berantakan itu dan aku menemukan banyak minuman keras. Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Tiina membuat Berwald memeluk Tiina semakin erat dan Berwald tidak mau kehilangan Tiina untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku sudah tidak perlu lagi minuman semacam itu. Asalkan kamu selalu ada di sisiku."

Wajah Tiina untuk beberapa saat memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Ah, aku kembali karena aku merindukanmu teramat dalam,"ujar Tiina tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Perasaanku juga sama, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya," Berwald menambahkan dengan canggung.

Tiina segera melepaskan diri dari Berwald dan berkata,"Makan malam sudah siap, aku tahu rasanya tidak terlalu enak tapi-"

Tiina mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan ke ruang makan bersama Berwald dan benar saja ketika melewati ruang tamu, ruangan itu sudah bersih tanpa sedikitpun kotoran yang tersisa. Dia benar-benar sudah membersihkannya.

"Ah, aku tidak memasak sustroming karena tidak mungkin aku memasakkan makanan seperti itu di ruangan tertutup seperti ini," Tiina berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, asal itu masakanmu aku mau memakannya sekalipun itu tidak enak," hibur Berwald.

Di ruang makan, Berwald memakan masakannya dengan pelan-pelan. _Masakannya yang khas dan tidak terlalu enak, tetapi membangkitkan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Mengapa aku baru sadar sekarang? _

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bolehkah?" tanya Tiina hati-hati. Takut bila Berwald akan marah-marah lagi seperti dulu.

Berwald mengangguk-anggukan kepala pelan sambil memakan makanannya,"Tanyalah apa yang kamu mau."

"Kamu menjadikan aku kekasihmu hanya sebagai pengganti Mathias bukan? Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Gilbert dan kau adalah seorang gay bukan!" Tiina berkata dengan cepat sehingga membuat Berwald tersedak. _Mengapa harus mengungkit-ungkit masalah lama itu lagi. _

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Tiina setengah mendesak.

"Aku tahu perbuatanku sudah keterlaluan," jawab Berwald muram. Mau tak mau sepertinya memang Berwald harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Tiina karena Berwald tidak mau membuat Tiina bersedih lagi dan membencinya.

"Lalu, apa kamu akan memutuskanku. Secara kamu sama sekali tidak mencintaiku," Tiina berkata sambil menghela nafas dan berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu sama sekali," jawab Berwald lembut.

"Untuk apa, bukankah lebih baik putus saja bila kamu tidak mencintaiku dan aku akan tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukan?" desak Tiina kesal, berusaha mencari kepastian mengenai perasaan Berwald terhadapnya.

Berwald sedikit kesal akan kengototan Tiina tetapi akhirnya Berwald paham bahwa Tiina pantas berkata seperti itu. "Aku menyadari hal ini ketika kamu meninggalkan rumah selama tiga bulan lebih."

"Apa yang kamu sadari? Aku ingin tahu!" tanpa sadar Tiina beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan berpindah ke sebelah Berwald.

Berwald menarik nafas panjang. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku menjadi kacau karena dirimu. Ketika dia memutuskan hubungan denganku, aku tidak pernah sekacau ini. Memang aku seorang gay, aku tidak menutup-nutupi dan aku selalu menutup diri pada setiap wanita yang mendekatiku. Tapi denganmu , aku luluh. Kau selalu sabar menghadapi sifatku yang ketus dan dingin."

"Lalu?" Tiina bertanya lagi dengan nada penasaran. _Berwald kali ini berbicara banyak, pasti ini sangat penting. _

"Yah, aku juga sulit untuk tidak bersikap kasar padamu karena aku masih terbayang-bayang akan dia. Begitu kamu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah akibat perbuatanmu, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Mungkin perasaan cinta terhadapmu sudah muncul sejak dulu. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Berwald dengan wajah memerah.

Dengan hati-hati Tiina menyentuh pipi Berwald dengan lembut dan menatap mata hijau Berwald dengan lembut. "Ya, perasaanku juga sama. Awalnya aku juga tidak ingin kembali ke sini karena aku tahu aku akan ditolak olehmu. Tetapi dugaanku salah."

"Ya, sangat salah,"kata Berwald. "Aku tidak akan menolak cintamu karena aku memujamu teramat dalam dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

"Bahwa kamu mencintaiku, itu maksudmu!"

"Ja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti dia. Supaya bisa menjadi kekasihmu yang baik," jawab Tiina lirih karena dia tahu bahwa Berwald masih sulit melupakan Mathias.

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Berwald menjadi sedikit memang mencintai Mathias tetapi hanya sebagai teman semata sejak Tiina hadir ke dalam kehidupannya. Berwald tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa hebatnya Tiina dibandingkan Mathias. Seribu satu alasan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan kepada Tiina mengapa Berwald mencintai Tiina lebih dari siapapun. Kali ini Berwald tidak mengganggap Tiina sebagai pengganti Mathias, seperti pertama kali Berwald meminta Tiina untuk menjadi kekasihnya, karena Berwald mencintai Tiina lebih dari Mathias.

"Kurasa kamu tidak perlu menjadi seperti dia. Aku suka dirimu yang seperti ini. Kumohon, tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Karena itulah yang membuatku luluh," pinta Berwald memelas dan mencium bibir Tiina sekali lagi.

"Berwald," erang Tiina selagi Berwald menciumnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku, seperti ini. Apa aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi sama sekali. Lagipula ini sudah malam, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Berwald berkata sambil menggendong Tiina.

Tiina terkejut dan wajahnya bersemu merah. "Hei, aku mau dibawa kemana?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina sedikitpun dan perlahan-lahan Tiina tertidur dalam gendongannya. Rupanya dia kelelahan, pikir Berwald ketika melihat wajah tertidur Tiina tetapi memancarkan kebahagiaan yang lebih daripada yang biasanya ditunjukkannya.

"Berwald," gumam Tiina dalam tidurnya.

Berwald menurunkan Tiina di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu dan membaringkannya secara perlahan-lahan lalu dengan segera menyelimuti Tiina dengan selimut yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Jag älskar dig_," Berwald berkata sambil mencium bibir Tiina dengan hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terbangun dan setelah itu Tiina tersenyum lembut di dalam tidurnya.

Berwald bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan Tiina untuknya. Tidak pernah bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya ketika mendapati Tiina masih mencintainya teramat dalam setelah Berwald menyakitinya secara berulang-ulang karena Mathias. Dan kini Berwald akan memastikan bahwa Tiina akan hidup bahagia bersamanya tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

_Karena aku tahu bahwa kamu tercipta untukku, Tiina. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, untuk apapun juga. _

_**FIN**  
_

_**A/N dari akun lama saya yang berjudul Spiciellt of Dig. Saya pindahkan ke sini :D  
**_


End file.
